1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new and distinct variety of decorative maple tree known generally by the scientific name Acer truncatum. I discovered it growing in a cultivated area in my nursery in Fort Worth, Tex., in 2006. I have given it the name ‘Super Dragon’ because of its noticeable and distinctive yellow-green leaves and orange and pink-to-red new growth colors.
No federally sponsored research or development was involved in this invention.
2. Background
Maple trees provide desirable shade from spring to fall and typically shed their leaves for winter, thereby providing useful surrounding vegetation where summer sunlight may be excessive and winter sunshine is desirable. Displaying striking colors, maple trees are characteristically ornamental and provide pleasing and varying visual effects throughout their foliage period.
The Acer truncatum maple tree, commonly called “Shantung” maple, is a newly introduced tree in the United States which does exceptionally well in the Midwest in hot climates and heavily alkaline soils. Typical fifteen year old Shantaung maple trees stand upright and are twenty-eight to thirty-four feet tall, with a spread of twenty to twenty-six feet. Shantung maple leaves generally are characterized by having truncated base lobes near the leaf petiole and by having a prominent central lobe, giving the leaf a distinctly ovate-truncate shape. Fall foliage appears yellow, with occasional areas of lesser reds or orange mixed with yellow, though the latter seldom is repeated in subsequent years.
The instant novel variety of maple tree now discovered exhibits striking yellow-green colors throughout its growing season, along with red, orange and yellow spring colors and pink to orange and red summer growth. Other Acer truncatum species are prone to exhibit green or reddish-purple new growth in warm weather, but the instant novel variety has never done so.
The instant novel variety of maple tree also thrives in full sun, even Texas summer sun, whereas other yellow-leaf maples cultivars easily burn in direct summer sunlight during heat waves, even in northern climates.